


The Island

by ashbrettXD



Category: Call of Duty, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Sex, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashbrettXD/pseuds/ashbrettXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story you are Lara Croft.</p>
<p>Lara Croft was stranded on The lost island of Yamatai for a year. It felt like so much longer. When she finally escaped she wanted everything to return to normal but she knew that it never would be. When Lara Joins ATLAS she felt like she could finally escape the past, but the past has a habit of returning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic ever and I am really new to this so it may not be that good, so sorry! I hope you enjoy and please leave any comments and feedback so I can update if you like it!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> *some information may not actually be correct (e.g. how long she was stranded for) and some areas I may slightly change to help the story. I am making this up as I go but I still hope you enjoy it :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at ATLAS but not everyone is as friendly as you would hope.

***YOUR POV***

You were actually looking forward to your new job. You felt like you hadn't been out of the house in months. Everything was different now; You were at ATLAS and you knew that they didn't take any shit. You were trying to find your way around but this place was like a maze and it was nearly impossible. You had to find 'Mitchell' and 'Gideon' but you couldn't remember the name of the one who told you. You were told they were at the gym so you followed the signs.

As you reach the gym you see two men talking whilst they are assessing the newbies on their sparring skills. The taller one sees you first and nudges the one stood next to him. The taller one has icy blue eyes, thick waves of dark hair and is smiling broadly at you. The other one seems less enthusiastic about your arrival. He is wearing a black beanie and as you get closer you also notice that he has the same accent as you. _A fellow brit!_ I just wish he was slightly friendlier. "Hi, I'm Jack, Jack Mitchell but you can just call me Mitchell" you shake his hand and you follow him to where the grumpy one is stood. "This is Gideon". You extend you hand to greet him but he just raises an eyebrow. "And you are?" the other one asks and you realise that you haven't even said your name. "oh, I'm Lara, Lara Croft". "British, I see" Mitchell says and he nudges to Gideon. "Maybe you will finally make some friends other than me"

"Fuck you, Mate" he strolls away towards the other newbies.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him, so are you ready to show us what you've got?" he says as he gestures towards the padded ring that is now empty. "Oh, I'm not sure that's a good-"

"Oh come on, How bad could you possible be? I might even take it easy on you" Gideon pipes up.

Take it easy on me?! oh please, I just didn't want to kick someone's ass before I had even had a tour. "what are you waiting for?" I think that I can make an exception for this guy. You step into the ring and adopt a fighting stance. Gideon does the same and he begins to circle like a predator. You mirror his position. Out of nowhere, Gideon tries to punch but you are too quick and you dodge his fist effortlessly. _Remember Roth's training._ Suddenly he tries to punch you again but this time he follows through with a kick. You dodge both times. He punches again with his right fist and steps forward with his right leg but this time you grab his arm and you hook your leg around the back of his front leg and push, knocking him off balance. He falls to the floor and you pin him down, still holding his arm. You could break his arm but you simply release him and help him to his feet.

You hear astonished gasps around you and Mitchell is chuckling to himself.

"Sorry" you say, slightly embarrassed and you look down at the floor. "Nah, don't be. That was pretty damn good, well sort of. No one has ever floored me like that so well done" Gideon says. A little surprised by his reaction, you look up and smile. "Well done! you kicked his ass!" Mitchell says.

"Don't get used to it newbie, I was taking it easy on you". You see a ghost of a smile cross his face as he turns to Mitchell. "Aren't you going to give her the tour, mate?"

"Sure, Follow me. Catch you later Gideon"

 

You follow him outside and you see various signs that point to different places. "I'll take you to the mess hall first, and then the rec room because they are opposite each other. After that I will take you to the Barracks and show you where you will be sleeping" Mitchell says and we set off. I think I might like it here

 

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

***Gideon POV**

_Croft? I am sure I have heard that name._ Gideon made his way to his office and he shut the door behind him. He walked over to the pile of folders on his desk. _Fuck me there are a lot of newbies this week._

He found her folder and sat behind his desk. He opened it to  pair of hazel eyes that stared back at him. He flicked through the pages. _Croft? Daughter of  explorer Richard Croft; now deceased. Location of mother: unknown, likely dead. Sad story but I have heard her name before._ He turned to the next page which contained a newspaper article.

 

_Explorer, believed dead, found alive!_

_Believed to be dead, Archeologist Lara Croft Returns after being stranded on an uncharted island for 13 Months._

 

"Holy Shit"

_Who is this woman?_

 


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finding your feet at ATLAS and you are starting to fit in but someone else has other plans and an unexpected visitor has caught you off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you like it I will update it as soon as possible :-)

***YOUR POV**

You quite like it here at ATLAS. It is full of the newest technology and the people are nicer than you expected. You roommate Ilona took some getting used to at first. You knew her accent straight away. Russian, like those bastards on the island. she wasn't too bad and when Mitchell told you that she was ex-SPETZNAZ you were surprised but she turned out alright after all.

"Are you going for a run yet or are you heading to the gym?" she said as she gathered a towel and a bottle of water. "I might join you if you don't mind, that is if you aren't going to the library."

"There's a library?" _I know that I haven't been here long but I was beginning to miss my books._

"Nope, just kidding." I frowned. "There are some in the rec room if you are that desperate" she chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"Fine, I'll go for a run but I have no idea where the track is" _I should probably get a map or something because the signpost points to all different directions._

***GIDEON POV**

Gideon was sat in the rec room trying to watch some TV to take his mind off his recent discovery. _Trapped on an island. How did she survive? That's probably how she kicked your ass yesterday._

"Everything alright?" Mitchell was stood behind you now and he could tell when something was bugging him.

"yeah mate, I'm fine." _If you mean fine as in confused then yeah I'm fine._

"Sure? I know when something is on your mind. You can't still be embarrassed about yesterday."

I need to know.

"I'll be back in a bit, have you seen Lara?"

"She and Ilona are at the track, why?"

He was gone before he could answer.

***YOUR POV**

Going for a run always made you feel better, you had the chance to just put your ipod on and listen to the music. This time Ilona was running with you but she was struggling to keep up with you and you wondered if you should slow your pace a little to match hers. You both had music playing and so you didn't really care if she was the same speed as you but then you felt her tap your shoulder and you stopped and paused your music.

"Incoming, I think Gideon wants to speak to you and he doesn't look happy" _When does he ever?_ You spot him walking towards you and he has a face like thunder. _Wow he really doesn't look amused._

"Hi Captain, Are you okay?"

"Something you'd like to tell me?" You really have no idea what he is talking about.

"I don't think so, why?" Ilona must have left to give you some privacy because when you turn around she is gone.

"Something about an island? You know that if something happened that may affect your emotions on a mission you need to tell your officer because you could be putting everyone else at risk." You stare at him in disbelief. _How does he know? Is it any of his business? Why is he suddenly asking about this? "_ Who the hell are you?" he says

You can't believe that he has found out and what's more you can't believe that he has confronted you about it. _If I wanted people to know then I would tell him all about it but it isn't exactly my favourite subject to be talking about._

Before you have a chance to reply you are approached by another soldier who explains that you have a visitor waiting and you go with him.

You follow the soldier to the waiting area and you are instantly greeted by a friendly face. _Sam!_ She runs up to you and hugs you tightly.

"I've missed you Lara! Why haven't you called yet?"

"I've been busy and besides it's not been that long, has it? How are you? What about the others?" She looks happy on the surface but you've known Sam for a long time and you can tell that she is here for more than a visit.

"I'm good, Jonah is good and Reyes is...well Reyes. You know what she is like and she hasn't been the same since..."

"Yeah I know" We are both silent for a minute. "we are having a memorial you know, a proper one with flowers and stuff, for his daughter, but truthfully...I think it is for Reyes more than anyone. she is still having trouble saying goodbye and it was my idea."

"Alisha knows? I thought it was too painful for Reyes to tell her?"

"she needed to know and she found a letter that Reyes wrote to Roth. Reyes decided that it was time."

You talk to Sam for what seems like hours and you realise how much you have missed her. When you realise that it is nearly time for her to leave you don't want her to go.

"The memorial is on Friday, I know that you can't leave the base. I'm sorry, I tried to get Reyes to change it but she wasn't listening."

"It's okay Sam, I will talk to the Captain, He'll understand." _I hope he'll understand._

　

As you approach Gideon's office you are hoping that you don't have to explain any more that you have to. You haven't talked about it before, not even to Sam. She wouldn't understand what you had to do to survive. _Express yourself, It will help with the flashbacks and eventually they will stop_. You remember your therapist's words. _What a load of crap!_ You wrote everything down in a leather bound journal, every little detail but the flashbacks still come every night.

You knock at his door and wait.

"Come in" you hear his harsh voice say. _I like his voice. Where did that come from Lara?_

"Captain, Can I have a minute?"

"Yes but as long as you call me Gideon." He smiles and you relax a little.

"I am sorry about earlier, I was out of line and-" He begins but you stop him. "No I was, you're right I should have told you." You stop and there is an awkward silence. He is staring at you and you know realise that his eyes are a beautiful shade of blue. Not quite as blue as Mitchell's but for a moment you are lost in thought and Gideon clears his throat. _Oh god, I was staring._

"Oh, I came to talk to you about Friday. I was wondering if I could perhaps take the day?"

"And why would you do that?" he narrows his eyes slightly.

 _Okay here goes nothing_ " I have a memorial service." You look down hoping that you don't have to elaborate but his eyes...you feel like you owe him an explanation. "My mentor, My friend. I just-"

"Take however long you need." You look up and he is smiling at you and you smile back. You turn to leave and he says "I expect you back soon, I still want a rematch." You smile at him and nod as you leave the room.

***GIDEON POV**

You were an asshole to her this morning and she clearly didn't want to talk about it. _What is wrong with you? she barely knows you and you went snooping through her file._

"Take as long as you need." _Say something else, anything else_ "I expect you back soon, I still want a rematch" _Not quite what I had in mind but she seems happier._

She left the room and you just sit staring at the door. You think of her smile and you are happy that you made her smile. _she obviously needed it._ You think about what she might be going through but you couldn't possibly understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise flirty stuff will happen soon but I wanted to build up a little bit of a relationship first. Let me know what you thought and I hope you liked it!  
> More to come soon :-)


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't stop thinking about the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. let me know what you think about this chapter and i will update as soon as possible.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> :-)

***YOUR POV**

_It's dark. You're cold and hungry but they could be anywhere. You woken up in some sort of cave. 'You need to keep moving, don't stop' you repeat this mantra in your head. They killed Steph and god knows who else. 'Think Lara, there has to be a way out!' You continue through the cave and you can see a light. 'Yes, that's it!' you rush towards the light but there is a pile of rubble blocking your path. 'I need to break through'. You look around and you notice that there is a waterfall that separates the larger room of the cave that you are in. You see a couple of red barrels hidden by the rubble and you can see another light from the other side of the waterfall. As you cross through the waterfall, there is some sort of contraption above a stream of water that carries broken crates through it. You fire up the torch that you grabbed earlier from the nearby lantern and then move forwards to ignite the anchors that hold down the metal platform that is suspended above the stream. You then climb up the platform and then jump onto the metal cage that lifts up a weight that tosses some crates that have gathered into another metal cage. 'That should work.' You climb up to the other metal cage, light the crates inside and then you push the cage which sends the crates slamming into the red barrels. You jump behind cover just in time for the barrels to explode. The cave is beginning to buckle. You begin to run when suddenly the floor collapses, sending you sliding further into the bowels of the cave. You get up and continue to run. You squeeze into a gap beneath a large bolder._

_"Wait! I'm just trying to help you!" The scavenger is back and he is trying to grab you._

_"Let go of me!" You scream as he grabs your foot and tried to pull you towards him. The bolder is getting closer and closer to you and in one last, desperate attempt to escape, you kick him square in the face with your free foot, causing him to release you and clutch his nose. you wriggle out from the hole and look back as the bolder falls onto the scavenger, crushing him._

 

You jolt awake covered with sweat and tears.  _Shit, they're back._ You sit up and put your head in your hands as you try to recover your equilibrium. It is 5:45 am and Ilona must be at the track. You are glad that she wasn't here to see you like this. You get up and throw on a black t-shirt and camo bottoms before heading to the range.  _Maybe shooting will take my mind off the dream._

You welcome the cool air as you step outside. The sun is starting to rise and the base is still quiet. Luckily the range is quiet for now and so you can use any weapon. You pick up an AK-47 and walk towards a booth. The targets start to pop up and you shoot them one by one. They start to pop up quicker but you keep shooting them with ease. The targets stop coming and you have hit them all. A new record! You put your gun down and there is a round of applause coming from behind you. You turn to see Gideon smiling at you.

"Well done, You beat Ilona's score." He says as he walks over towards you.

"She's gonna be pissed" You say returning his smile. Gideon is wearing a Black t-shirt and camo bottoms like you but he is wearing his signature black beanie. "you're probably right" he crosses his arms and is now leaning against the wall. "You're still not as good as me though" he says and I laugh. "Think i'm funny?" he says but even he can't suppress his smile. "Fine, I'll show you. I said I wanted a rematch anyway but I didn't say that it had to be sparring."

"Okay then, bring it on." I say stepping back as he picks up an M4 rifle. "Interesting choice, you ready?" I ask and he nods. When I press the button targets start to pop up and he begins to hit them with ease. The targets start to speed up an he continues to hit them. The targets stop coming and he puts the rifle down. I start clapping. "Well done" _  
_

"Thank you" he bows slightly

"Although you missed one." I say as I point to the target hidden in the top corner of the range. He turns around and stares at the target in disbelief. I pick up a sidearm and shoot the target, putting the gun down after.

"How did you see that?" He asks, genuinely surprised.

"Because I was looking for it." I smile shyly. "I got pretty good at spotting things that others couldn't."

"Impressive" There is an awkward silence for a minute. "Look, On Saturday night we are aloud to leave the base and a couple of the guys and I were going to go out for a couple of drinks, would you like to join us?"

"Sure, that sounds fun. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 8"

"Sounds good, I could probably use a drink then" I add the last bit quietly. "I'll see you then". I put the weapons back on the rack and leave the range. A date? Not exactly but it should be fun.  _Just remember Lara, he is your Captain._ I head back to the Barracks.

 

**THAT EVENING**

_You are sat on your bed reading a book when there is a knock at the door. Its just turned 11:00 and Ilona is sleeping. Who could that be?  You stand up, careful not to wake Ilona, and you open the door. "Gideon? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" He says nothing. You grab your key, step outside and close the door._

_"I can't wait any longer" Before you have a chance to respond he grabs you and pins you against the wall, kissing you. It has caught you off guard but you find yourself kissing him back. He breaks off the kiss and looks you in the eye. "I know you feel the same, Tell me you feel the same"_

 

You jolt awake before you can answer.  _Yes I do._ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry about the delay and I will try to update regularly. Leave any comments to let me know what you thought. :-)


	4. The Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roth has finally had the send off he deserves but when a stranger arrives asking questions about Yamatai you are left with unanswered questions of your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am awful at chapter summaries I know but I hope you enjoy :-)

***YOUR POV**

“That really was a beautiful service, Sam” You choked back tears and you resisted the urge to dry your eyes because you knew that people would ask you if you were ‘okay’ or if you ‘needed anything’. You knew that people saying that would only make you feel worse.

“Thank you, Lara. We should head back.”

 

You had returned to Roth’s apartment and more and more people had begun to show up. Sam was talking to Jonah and laughing. Reyes is drinking and reminiscing with some old friends. You could see the sorrow in her eyes behind her smile. There were a few people that you recognised like Roth’s friends from the Royal Marines. They were telling embarrassing stories about themselves and Roth. _At least they’re making people laugh._

“Miss Croft?” You turned towards the direction of the voice. It belonged to a tall stranger with dark hair. He was wearing a suit and tie and, even at a funeral, he stood out.

“Yes?”

“I am so sorry for your loss. Conrad Roth was good at what he did”

“The best, Thank you” You began to walk over to Jonah and Sam but the stranger stood in front of you.

“I’m sorry, my name is Carson, I work with an organisation named Trinity. Maybe Roth mentioned us.” _Trinity. I know that name._

“No, it never came up.” You tried to walk away again and he stood in your way again.

“I was wondering if I could ask you some questions. It won’t take long I promise.”

“I suppose. About what?”

“Yamatai. I know that there are certain people who may not believe what you saw but I would like to know what _you_ think happened” _Who the hell is this guy?_

“I have to go.” You try to leave again but this time he grabs your arm.

“I want you to tell me about the Oni or the Stormguards as you may know them.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Your voice is louder than you intended and now people are staring at you. Carson releases your arm and is looking around at the other people.

“I’m sorry, I should go. When you’re _ready_ to talk just let me know.” He hands you a card but you tear it up.

“I don’t want anything from you! What makes you think I will be ready to talk?”

“You will.” he warns.

He turns and leaves. Jonah is now stood by your side. “Lara? What was that all about?” He looks as confused as I am.

“I have no idea.”

“Trust Lara to make a scene.” Reyes is stood by you and you see a smile cross her face. “Who was that?”

“Trouble.”

**AN HOUR LATER**

Everyone had left including Sam and so you decided that it was time to return to the base. The drive was only an hour and by the time you had reached the base it was only 8:00pm. You were tired and you just wanted to go to bed. You got in bed and began to read when there was as knock at the door. You stand up and open the door. _Gideon._

“Oh, hi.” You are surprised to see him and he can tell.

“Hi, I was just looking for Ilona. Have you seen her?”

“No, not since I came back. I think she went to the gym.”

“Okay. How are you?” You could tell that he was referring to the memorial.

“I’m okay.” I smile at him and he changes the subject.

“Are you still coming tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, Can’t wait!”

“Good. See you then Lara.” He walks away and you watch him walk down the hall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the rest but I will make it up in the next one. As always I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in any comments :-)


	5. Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ‘date’ has finally arrived but an unexpected call cuts the night short.

***YOUR POV**

“What do I wear? I don’t do this kind of thing!” You were really nervous. Ilona was too but she was much better at hiding it than you. The final head count would be five. Joker had asked Ilona and Mitchell insisted that he had a girl back home.

“Just wear what you are comfortable in, if you haven’t already noticed there aren’t many women on the base so I’m sure they will be happy with anything.” She smiles at you and you shake my head and begin to laugh. You decide to wear a pair of black jeans and a navy blue camisole. Ilona is wearing something similar but her shirt is green. You decide to wear your black combat boots because you didn’t think to pack a pair of heels. _They won’t care, will they?_

**8:07pm**

“They’re late. Maybe they have decided not to come.”

“Will you relax Lara? They are late but they are also not ones to pass up a drink. They’ll be here”

Sure enough she was right. The jeep had just arrived and pulled up in front of you and Ilona. Mitchell was driving and Gideon stepped out of the jeep followed by Joker. Joker opened the door and held out his hand for Ilona.

“After you _Milady_ ”

“Such a gentleman” Ilona giggles and you roll your eyes at her. You have never seen her like this. When Ilona and Joker get in, Gideon holds his hand out for you to help you in.

“Beauty before age” he grins at you.

“Why thank you Gideon!” Joker pipes up from the back of the Jeep.

“Not you.” Gideon shakes his head and Joker pulls a tongue.

“Everyone ready?” Mitchell asks.

“Yep.” Gideon says as he shuts the door.

**8:20**

The drive to the club isn't long but you are surprised to see where they have decided to go. You discreetly send a text to Ilona.

 _‘I thought we were going to the pub for a few quiet drinks.’_ Ilona’s phone pings but when she sees that it is me she mutes her phone.

 _‘We were going to but Mitchell wanted to celebrate some news. He hasn’t told us yet._ '

Mitchell parks close to the entrance in the car park. There is a long queue but, when we try to stand at the back, Mitchell begins to usher us to the front. He flashes a card to the guard and he lets us through.

“Cristina, my girlfriend, her sister owns this club.”

We continue to follow Mitchell through the crowd. It is dark but the disco lights are in full flow and the music is loud. A bit too loud for me. He takes us straight to a VIP area that is filled with plush, green sofas. There are two women sat in the corner, deep in conversation. The first woman is platinum blond with hair that is both curly and wavy. She notices you first and rises to meet you. The second woman is brunette with hair that is cut into a shoulder-length bob.

“Mitchell! It is wonderful to see you again!” She kisses both his cheeks and requests an introduction with the rest of you.

“Cristina, this is Gideon, Joker, Ilona and Lara.”

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” The brunette has her arms folded and is smiling broadly at Mitchell.

“Everyone, this is my _Fiancé_ Eve.” Gideon and Joker both look stunned.

“Fiancé? Congratulations, Mate!” Gideon pats Mitchell’s shoulder and shakes Eve’s hand. “Congratulations. So I take it this was the news that you were waiting to tell us, Mitchell?"

“Yes, now we drink!”

“Cocktails anyone? They’re on the house!” Cristina is obviously ecstatic about her sister’s engagement because she can’t stop smiling and it is infectious. Gideon is grinning and this is the most you have ever seen him smile. You realise you are staring when Gideon looks at you and tilts his head. _Shit. Stop staring Lara!_

“Drink?” Gideon is smiling at you and you blush.

“A shot of bourbon, please”

“Sounds good, I think I’ll bring the bottle.” He stands and walks over to the bar. He returns with two glasses and a bottle of Glenfiddich. _The good stuff._ Gideon pours a glass for you and a glass for himself and he raises his glass.

“To Mitchell and Eve”. We clink our glasses and throw the drink back. It burns all the way down and you cough but Gideon barely bats an eyelid.

“Good shit, isn’t it?” Gideon says chuckling at you.

“Yeah” you can barely speak. The second time you drink it doesn’t burn as much and you don’t cough. The Group has sort of split up now. Mitchell is sat by his fiancé and her sister. Joker is talking to Ilona and she is giggling like a little school girl. Gideon is sat next to you. The awkwardness between both of you has seemed to subside. _Is it the bourbon?_

“So how come you drink the strong shit?” he says as he sips his third glass.

“Why do you?” He seems stunned by my response. _What’s my problem?_

“Sorry, that came out wrong. I just needed a good stiff drink.”

“Is it about yesterday? Do you want to talk about it?” He is looking you in the eyes now. You take a breath and another sip of your drink.

“I lost a good friend. Not recently but he never had a real send off and we had a service for him yesterday.” You take another sip of your drink.

“I see. And you still miss him. I know that feeling.” You both empty your glass and Gideon pours some more. Gideon looks at you again. “You may have heard this before but it will get better.”

“Yeah I know but-” Gideon cuts you off.

“The people who say this don’t understand that grief is a wound that time heals but grief also leaves a scar.”

“Thanks” you say but Gideon looks confused.

“For what?”

“For understanding” You both smile.

Suddenly your phone rings. You look at the screen. Blocked number. You bounce the call but it rings again. This time Sam is calling you.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” Gideon shrugs and you stand up and walk away. Sam calls again and you answer.

“Hi Sam”

“Lara? Thank god!” Her voice is panicked. You are instantly sober.

“Sam? Is everything okay?”

“Lara help they’re coming for me! I’m at my apartment.”

“Sam slow down! Whats happening?” There is a crash on the other end of the phone.

“Oh god they’re here! Lara! Lar-”

“Sam? Sam!” Everyone is looking at you. Tears are streaming down your face.

“Is everything okay?” Gideon is stood by you now.

“I have to go. Now.”

Mitchell is stood up.“Where to? I’ll drive?” You tell him the address as you are walking. Gideon is following you closely as you try to explain.

_Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay._

 


	6. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is missing and you can't help but panic. Who was after Sam and what did they want? You fear that you already know the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILER ALERT*  
> If you have not completed the game then there is a slight spoiler. Nothing major but I am just warning you.  
> Enjoy :-)

***YOUR POV**

Mitchell drove fast and you reached Sam’s building in just ten minutes. They were the longest ten minutes of your life. You reached Sam’s apartment and you felt sick. The door had been broken in two.

“No, no, no,no,no” Her once beautiful apartment was a mess. Her bookcase was empty and her books were all over the floor. Paintings that once hung proudly on her walls were now torn and on the floor and furniture. It was a large apartment and it even had a fireplace.

“Holy shit.” Mitchell entered after Gideon and they were both careful where they stood. You were frantically looking for it. You hoped that they didn’t take it but it was nowhere to be seen.

“What were they looking for?” Gideon asked but you ignored the question. You had to find it.

“Lara” Gideon grabbed your arm. You looked him in the eye and you saw his concern. You snatched your arm back and continued your search. Then you had a thought. Sam was smart. You walked over to the fireplace. Something was wrong with this picture. All her ornaments had fallen. All accept one. A small statue of Himiko. It was old and barely recognisable but you knew it anywhere. You examined it closer and noticed that it acted as a lever. You pulled and a door sprang open above the mantelpiece. The door hid a small leather-bound book. _Sam’s journal!_

“This...This is what they were looking for.”

“Lara?” you turned to look at Mitchell and he was staring at the coffee table. In your panic you didn’t notice the little white card that was carefully placed next to a note. You walked over and picked up the note. As you read your knees began to buckle. You sat and passed the note to Gideon who read the note out loud.

“Miss Croft, I warned you that you would want to talk. My number is on the card. Please call me. We both have something the other needs. I do hope you know what I am talking about, for your friend’s sake. Carson.” You put your head in your hands. “Who the hell Is Carson?”

“He works with an organisation called ‘Trinity’. He approached me at the wake asking these strange questions about…” You look nervously at Mitchell. You haven’t told him about the island. You haven’t told anyone. You haven’t even fully explained to Gideon.

“About what?” Gideon asks. You take a deep breath.

“About Yamatai. The island I was stranded on. He was asking about what I _think_ happened as if I was crazy or something. I know what I saw and something tells me he knows everything.” Mitchell is still stunned. Gideon speaks first.

“What makes you think that he knows anything?”

“Aside from the obvious he knew things that I have never mentioned to anyone. Not even you Gideon. I wasn’t even going to mention the island but you read my file and…”

_They need to know. Maybe they’ll understand. I have to tell them everything._

“Okay here it goes. This will sound crazy to begin with but the more I talk, the more it will make sense.” You sat down on the couch as you began to explain.

You started from the very beginning. From the moment you convinced the crew to head into the belly of the beast, to the moment you escaped the island. You mention the Solarii and their crazy leader Mathias. You explain how he befriended Sam and tricked her into the violent ‘test’ that would determine if she was the next Sun Queen. You describe everything you knew about Himiko and her Stormguards or the ‘Oni’ as they were called.

“The final ritual. Mathias was waiting for the right time. This would transfer not only Himiko’s power but her soul too. Himiko would be reborn into Sam’s body but Sam would be dead. By the time I reached her the ritual had started. Now I managed to interrupt it and kill Mathias but Sam was never the same. I believe that some of Himiko’s soul was transferred but remains dormant.” You stop speaking and wait for a reaction.

“So that’s why they took Sam? They want to release Himiko’s soul?” asks Mitchell. You nod. 

"Most likely. However they don't know how to. Sam does though and she wrote it all down in here" you say as you hold up the journal. “When the Solarii had her they were not exactly discreet when it came to planning and Sam was able to hide her journal when she was not tied up. Before she tried to escape Mathias treated her like a queen, or at least a _vessel_ of the true queen. No harm was allowed to befall her and only necessary force was acceptable.”

Gideon is looking at the table, no doubt still trying to process what you have said. “Why do they need the journal? Why not just ask Sam?”

“The ritual took some of her memory. Not all of it but enough to not remember vital parts of the ritual. Besides, I know Sam and she wouldn’t tell them, even if she could remember.”

“So what do we do now?” Mitchell asks as he stands.

“I call him.” You grab the note and read it again. This time you notice another number.

**16°23'29.2"N 162°59'27.0"E**

_Coordinates. But to where?_ You don’t want to believe it, but you already know the answer.


	7. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara is ready to negotiate with Trinity but their demands seem too easy.

***YOUR POV**

Hesitantly you pick up the phone that is lying on the floor. “Lara, are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe this is exactly what they want.” said Gideon, his face was full of concern. “Maybe all they are trying to do is get you back into the game.”

“They did that the moment they took Sam! She is like a sister to me!” Your voice is louder than you wanted it to be but you couldn’t stop yourself. “I used to think that I couldn’t possibly live up to my father’s name but I am a Croft and let me tell you something; they are messing with the wrong family.” Before Gideon had a chance to protest, you punched the number into the keypad and placed the phone on the base so that Mitchell and Gideon could hear.

 _Two rings before he answered. He was waiting for me to call_. “Miss Croft, I believe you got my message.” His voice told you that he was used to getting his way and his accent was British. You recognised the voice. Carson. The bastard that took your friend.

“Where is Sam?” Your voice probably told him that you were not messing around.

“Safe for now, I believe you know where. If you don’t you will soon find out, I left a memo.”

“What do you want?” You were seething with rage but you knew that anger would get you nowhere.

“Our demands are simple. We want you to bring that journal and any other journal that may contain information regarding Yamatai.”

“Simple enough. Where?”

“Do I _need_ to spell it out, Miss Croft? Yamatai, where else?” You wanted to reach down the phone and strangle him because of his arrogance. It wasn’t just that though. It was because you knew he held all the cards.

“Also, Miss croft, my employer is aware of just how dangerous the island can be and so he wants you to bring some friends with you to keep you safe."

"You're concerned with my welfare?" he ignores your remark.

"Joslin Reyes and Jonah Maiava the other survivers. He also wants you to bring those two lovely gentleman in the apartment, the ones you have  _just_ told everything to.” That last sentence instantly sent a chill through the air. _How the hell does he know about Gideon and Mitchell? Are they watching?_ It was obvious they felt the same. You walk over to the window and peek through the blinds

“How do you-? YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF-!” Carson cuts you off.

“Calm yourself Miss Croft. You should have learned by now that Trinity has eyes and ears everywhere. Sam certainly figured it out.” Suddenly there was a crash on the other end of the phone.

“Lara! Don’t tell them shit! It’s a-” There was another crash followed by a bloodcurdling scream.

“SAM! Don’t you hurt her you bastards!” You felt desperate now. You had to help her.

“As I was saying our demands are simple. Talk to your friends. Bring them. My employer is also aware that others may be harder to convince however I suggest you find a way to get them here. It would be wise not to disappoint. Save this number. We will contact you and if there are any problems call me directly but only in an emergency. We will be waiting.” The line went dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter (Sorry) But I will make it up in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought :-)


	8. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam hasn't been the same since her return. She tries to continue with her life but she can't seem to shake the feeling that she is being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back! I am really sorry for the delay. My life has been kind of hectic recently but I hope to be able to update more often. Let me know what you think.  
> Enjoy!!

**Two Months Post-Yamatai**

***SAM'S POV**

After everything she went through Sam just wanted her life back. The only problem was she didn’t see the beauty of living in the city, bright lights and the buzz of people, she only saw the dark corners, the dark alleyways and the second set of footsteps that were far too close for comfort. After a while her anxiety eased but she knew that she couldn’t be the party girl she was. _Maybe if I get a job_. One month later she had a job at a nice quiet library. She never really was much of a reader but she was beginning to see why Lara enjoyed it.

** Tuesday **

Sam decide to go see Lara and she was surprised to see how happy Lara was. She hated the fact that she only came to stir up bad memories but she needed to know about the service.

Maybe it was a good thing. She could finally let go of her pain.

"The memorial is on Friday, I know that you can't leave the base. I'm sorry, I tried to get Reyes to change it but she wasn't listening."

"It's okay Sam, I will talk to the Captain, He'll understand." Lara looked hopeful but at the same time she looked angry, most likely at Reyes. We all know how stubborn she can be.

** Wednesday **

It was quiet today at the library. Everywhere seemed to be quiet today. Sam took her usual route through the market, occasionally stopping to look at the odd stall. As she left the market Sam came to the narrow road, not far from her third story apartment. Before darting down the alleyway towards her apartment, Sam took one final look over her shoulder and then entered. She started her usual routine around her home. _Lock the door._ Lara believed three locks was a bit much but Sam didn’t care. It made her feel safe so she did it anyway. _Next, lock the windows._ Sam wandered over to the first window to her left and slid the lock into place. _Shut the Curtain._ Sam peeked outside, but she didn’t see anyone. She wasn’t sure if she found the lack of people unsettling or comforting. Sam turned and started towards the other window but she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her open window. _Did I forget to close that?_ Sam couldn’t remember. In the pit of her stomach a feeling she knew all too well was rising. Someone had been there! In her home!

“Stop Sam! This is crazy! You’re just paranoid!”

She shook the feeling off and secured the window with a resounding thud.

 _Tea. That makes everything better. Tea and chocolate. Or maybe ice cream._ Sam began to relax a little and headed towards the kitchen to put the kettle on.

 

After she finished her tea, Sam did her final checks around the house and then found herself double checking and even triple checking the locks on the door.

 _Relax, Sam. The door has a deadbolt. They aren’t getting in._ She wasn’t even sure who ‘they’ were but she walked to her room and got comfortable in bed. She started to drift to sleep but she found herself picturing the island. This time was different though. She wasn’t scared anymore.

 

** Thursday **

The library was busier today. It seemed to be filled with students writing furiously, trying to finish assignments. _To think that was Lara and me just a few years ago._ So much had changed. Not just the island but she had grown up so much. Sam never picture herself with a job, and at a library no less!

Sam took the same route through the market again. That too was busier today. She was surprised to see lines of people waiting to be served. Sam looked around some more when something caught her eye. A man dressed in a black suit with a noticeable red tie was looking at her. His tie had an emblem that she recognised but she couldn’t quite place it. The man looked away as she noticed him. _Okay, now I know you’re crazy Sam._ Sam continued her walk home and she noticed that she had picked up her pace a little.

When she reached home she quickly bolted her door and walked quickly over to her window. As she bolted her window shut she couldn’t help but glance outside. There was no one out there. _You’re paranoid Sam!_ She breathed a sigh of relief before finishing her routine. _Check the door. Check the windows._

“What the fuck?” Sam couldn’t stop herself. She stared at the open window in disbelief. Sam leaned out of the window peering down at the three-story drop below. There was no way anyone could climb up unless he was Spiderman or something. That thought made her chuckle to herself but she still felt uneasy. _Maybe you just forgot to shut the window again._

Sam decided to go straight to bed after she completed all of her checks. She started to fall asleep quickly. As she did, she began to dream about Yamatai again. Something was drawing her to the island.

 

** Friday **

Sam didn’t want to stay too long at the wake but she decided to stay for a few drinks. Jonah was trying to lighten the mood by telling funny stories about Roth. Sam began to walk over to the bar when Jonah started talking to Reyes. She glanced around the room when her gaze fell on a man she knew she recognised. _The man from the market._ He hadn’t seen her yet but he was looking for someone. Sam quickly strolled over to where Jonah was standing and hid behind Reyes.

“Everything alright Sam?” Reyes asked. She and Jonah were looking at Sam with concern.

“Yeah” She replied but they weren’t convinced. Sam didn’t look at them once and now they were both looking around before raising their eyebrows at each other. Sam’s gaze fell on Lara who was now talking to the man. Suddenly the man grabs her and seems to be insisting something.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Lara shouted. Before Sam knew it Jonah was at Lara’s side. The man released her arm before handing a card to her. He seems to be very much aware of the crowd around him.

“I’m sorry, I should go. When you’re ready to talk just let me know.” Lara tears up the card.

“I don’t want anything from you! What makes you think I will be ready to talk?”

“You will.” he warns.

The man briskly walks out of Roth’s apartment and the crowd is still stunned at the scene he caused. It soon disperses and people start to leave. _Definitely time to go!_

** Saturday **

Sam’s mind was still reeling from the events of yesterday. She couldn’t seem to focus today. She had a bad feeling. The library was empty again today. Sam started on her usual route home. When she crossed through the market she couldn’t help but glance around. As she did so, she noticed the man staring again. This time he wasn’t alone. A tall, Brunette was stood beside him, browsing a nearby stall.

 _That’s enough!_ Sam stalked over to the man. He noticed her approaching and grinned.

“Who the fuck are you and why are you following me?” You glowered and him. _Who does this asshole think he is?_

“Samantha Nishimura”

“Nope that’s my name, I asked who _you_ are” The man chuckled and Sam folded her arms.

“I’m terribly sorry, my name is Carson. I believe I spoke to your friend Lara yesterday.”

“Okay that answers one question but why are you following me?!”

“I’m not following you. I’m just shopping.” He grins again. Something is seriously off with this man. “Okay, the truth is I wanted to ask a couple of questions about Yamatai.”

The blood instantly drained from Sam’s face.

“I figured I would get that reaction, Miss Croft had the same look.” He said, answering my unasked questions.

“I know that there are certain people who may not believe what you saw” He continued. “But I would like to know what _you_ think happened”

“Sorry, I have somewhere to be” Sam said, turning on her heels and practically running from the market. She turned to see Carson behind her.

“Where are you going Sam? You haven’t answered my question.”

Sam darted down an alleyway and crouched behind a nearby bin. She could see him looking. Suddenly, several more of his goons appeared from out of nowhere. Even people from the market stalls were stood by him as he relayed orders.

“Find her. I want you to find her!” he said in a hushed voice. His goons nodded before splitting up. He seemed angry.

Sam peeled off towards her apartment and locked the door behind her. _Shit! Where’s the phone?_ There was only one person who could deal with this! Sam couldn’t call the police. Something told her that they wouldn’t believe her, or they would and it would be too late.

“Hi Sam”

“Lara? Thank god!” she heard music in the background and Lara sounded drunk. _Oh god. What do I do?_ Sam started to panic.

“Lara help they’re coming for me! I’m at my apartment.”

“Sam slow down! What’s happening?” Suddenly the door was caved in by something. It was Carson’s goons.

“Oh god they’re here! Lara! Lar-” Before she could finish, one of them grabbed her and smashed her phone. Carson sauntered in.

“Now now, Miss Nishimura. We didn’t finish our conversation.”

Sam felt a sharp pain in her neck and then there was nothing but darkness.


	9. Permission Granted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell discovers Trinity’s stronghold but is someone going to stop you from finding Sam?

You stared at the phone in your hand. You couldn’t believe that you had to go back there. You head was spinning. Out of nowhere, before you could stop yourself, you flung the phone out of your hand and against the wall, watching it shatter into nothing but plastic shards. It fell next to something you hadn’t noticed before. It was Sam’s cell phone, what remained of it anyway. You picked it up.

“What did they do to her?” you whispered.

“She’s still alive, that’s all that matters. We can get her back.” Gideon placed a hand on your shoulder. “We will get her back”.

There was something else on the floor that Lara hadn’t noticed. You picked it up and took a closer look at it. It looked like a button but it seemed more like a speaker.

“A bug.” Mitchell said as if answering your unasked question. “They bugged her apartment. It must have fell out of something when they were looking for her journal.” Mitchell took it off of you and pulled a tiny wire out of the back. “That must be how they knew we were here.”

“Shit” Gideon said before turning to Mitchell.

“Yamatai is a big place. We’ll never find her in time!” You start to panic again. Gideon puts his hands on either side of your face and stares into your eyes. You feel much calmer, safer even.

“We will find her.” There was something about the way he said that that made you believe him. “Is there any way we can track the signal and find out where they are holding her?” Gideon is looking at Mitchell now.

“Possibly. But not here.” Mitchell headed towards the door and Gideon followed. You took one last look around before following them.

 

** An hour later. **

You were back at ATLAS and in the control room surrounded by computers. Mitchell got to work trying to see if there was any way he could find where they were holding Sam using the bug.

“Shit” Mitchell ran his hand through his hair.

“Everything alright?”

“I got shut down. Damn it. I was nearly done!” Mitchell growls, running his hands through his hair. “Whoever this bug belongs to certainly knows how to cover their asses.”

Mitchell is typing again, faster this time. Gideon shoots you a concerned glance and mouths _You ok?_ You nod but Gideon walks over to you and stands by your side. Before you know it you feel a hand take yours. You look up at Gideon and he gives your hand a reassuring squeeze.

_What is it about this man that makes me feel…_

“YES! FINALLY!” Mitchell shouts, throwing his hands in the air. “I found them.”

“What are we waiting for then?” Gideon says, smiling at me.

“There’s more. So much more!” Mitchell has a glimmer of excitement in his eyes, like a kid in a candy shop.

“I hacked into the computer that the bug was linked to. It turns out I now have access to their radio frequencies and Cell signals.”

Gideon raises his eyebrows “In English please?”

“I’m working on it. God. No patience. I can listen in on their radios and phones. I also have access to their mapping system and I know exactly where they are on the island.”

“well lets go then!” you turn to exit but a shadow is blocking the door.

“Not so fast, Private” The shadow steps forward and you realise that the voice is coming from Irons, your CEO. “Field trip?”

“Uh” you are lost for words. Gideon steps over in front of you be for answering.

“We have a lead on Trinity” You look up at Gideon in panic. _Shit. Irons won’t allow us to leave._

“Good. Any update on Carson?” You instantly turn your head around to look at Irons.

 _Carson? Irons knew? “_ Wait. You knew about this?” you look confused.

“Trinity has been on our radar for some time now. We didn’t know what they wanted until now, thanks to your friend.”

_I can’t believe this_

“We were waiting for them to make a move so we can follow them back to their stronghold.”

You start to pace. _Make a move?_ You run your hands through your hair.

“You knew this would happen!” You can’t keep the anger and disgust out of your voice. _Wait a minute._ You focus your anger on Gideon.

“Don’t tell me that you knew this would happen?” You are glaring at him now and he shifts uncomfortably.

“Not the way it did and not this soon.”

“Captain, I want you to go and apprehend this criminal Carson.” Irons steps closer and places a hand on Gideon’s shoulder. “Can I trust you with this Captain? If you fail he disappears again.”

“Yes. We will get him.” He says before saluting.

“I’m glad to hear it. Good day Gentlemen, Private.” He nods before leaving.

Gideon turned to you. "Lara, I-"

"I have a call to make" you say, cutting him off.  _Why couldn't he tell me?_

You grab your phone and dial the number you know by heart.

"Jonah?"

"Little Bird!"

"I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i haven't updated for a while but i have had a lot going on in life! Hopefully i will have the next chapter updated sometime this week.


	10. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the team begin the journey to Yamatai but you are still angry with Gideon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry about the long wait! Life has been hectic.

You awake with a start. The dreams keep coming back but they seem to be getting more vivid. 3:49am. Any minute now your alarm will go off. You stare at the red numbers waiting. You want to delay the day for as long as you can because you know that in a couple of hours you will be back on your way to that hell.

4:00am. The alarm sounds and you switch it off straight away, trying not to wake Ilona. She stirs but stays asleep. The plane departs 8:00am so you have time to get ready. You packed your bag almost a week ago because you wanted to make sure that you didn't forget anything that you would need but you still recite the list in your head.

 _Food, Water, Flares (plenty of them), Ammo (But you know exactly where to find that there), medicine pack, Journal, Lighter, Knife._ The one thing you did not want to forget was your knife.

You grab your pack and head to the rec room. Nobody is around yet and so you grab one final thing to take with you for the journey. A book. The only one that you haven't read all the way through is War and Peace so you pick it up and take a seat in the sofa. The plane ride should only be a few hours but the pilot said that the plane is too big to land at Yamatai and so we will need to use a sea plane when we get to Tokyo.

You look at your watch and notice that it is 6:45 am.  _Why is nobody here yet?_ You put the book in your pack and head to Mitchell's room. You knock on the door but there is no answer.  _Maybe he is just running late._   _Ilona_. You head back to your room but Ilona isn't there.  _Where is everyone?_ You walk to the control room and on your way you see Joker.

"Lara? what are you doing here? I thought the plane left at 7:00."

"No. Gideon told me it was 8:00."

"Well they're about to leave. I just saw them getting into the plane." There is a hint of confusion in his voice.

"What?"  _He fucking lied to me!_

"They're on the landing strip now loading up a couple more things but they are leaving soon."

"Shit!" You don't even say goodbye because before you know it you are running towards the strip. 6:50.  _Hurry Lara!_

 

You can hear the engines starting up but the loading bay is still open. Mitchell is talking to Ilona, more like shouting because of the noise and Gideon is running a final few checks. You haul ass across the strip and Ilona spots you first.

"Lara? Where have you been? I couldn’t find you anywhere!" 

You ignore them and walk straight up to Gideon.

"What the fuck?! Were you just going to leave me behind, is that it?" You knew he was going to be angry by the way you were talking to him because he was your senior officer but you didn't care. Sam is your friend and he was just going to leave you.

There is shock on his face. “Lara”

“You were just going to leave me! She is MY friend! I have to help her!”

“Lara” Mitchell’s voice says from behind you.

“How exactly do you plan of finding her without me?”

“LARA” Mitchell shouts. You stop talking and he can see the stunned look on your face. “It was my idea to leave you behind. You have too much history here and I thought it would be better for you if you didn’t need to return to this place. I can see now that I was wrong.”

You can’t disguise the disbelief or anger in your face.

“Now instead of jumping to conclusions why don’t we all get our asses in the plane so we can go save your friend.”

Ilona walks up the loading bay first and you follow her.

**AN FEW HOURS LATER**

***Gideon’s POV**

Not one person talked from what seemed like forever. The hum of the engines and the quiet chatter of the pilot checking in was the only thing that seemed to break the silence. Ilona tried to break the tension more than once by trying to start a conversation but her attempts were simply met with more silence. Lara still looked pissed off.

The ship to the island doesn’t leave until the morning and so Mitchell booked rooms at a hotel nearby. The drive is almost as bad as the plane ride. When the car arrives at the hotel she doesn’t stick around because she gets out and grabs her bag from the trunk of the car before walking through the lobby entrance. As he helped Mitchell get the other supplies from the back, Gideon can see her talking to the receptionist. _She speaks Japanese?_

Lara has not spoken to Gideon since the landing strip. She must have still been upset because he lied to her. He should have told her that he knew Carson would make a move. If she had known then she might have warned Sam and we wouldn’t be there. _Stop! If you had told her then the whole mission would have been down the pan and you would never get to Carson or his employer._

Gideon really needed to talk to her to clear the air. _Maybe she will understand._

***Your POV**

The room was smaller than you expected. Not that it matters because you know that, for the next few days, your bed will be a pile of rocks and dirt. You placed your pack on the floor by your bed, take your boots off and pull out the book you packed.

Just as you sit down to read there is a knock at the door. You put your book aside and go to the door.

As you open the door Gideon starts talking before you can say anything.

“I need to talk to you. I know it was a bad idea to leave you behind but we only wanted what is best for you and…”

“Gideon.” You say as you stand aside to let him in. He just looks at you almost as if he is deciding what to say next. He doesn’t say anything. He just steps inside and you shut the door behind him.

“I’m sorry.” You say to him and he looks confused. “Mitchell was right. I jumped to a conclusion before I spoke to you. I shouldn’t have.”

“No Lara, I’m sorry. I should have warned you about Carson’s plan. Irons told me that we would lose Carson if Sam was warned and…” He looks to the floor.

“I understand.”

Gideon looks you in the eye and you can see the guilt he feels. Your anger melts away and is replaced with another feeling, one that you don’t recognise. The room seems even smaller. This man has an unusual effect on you. _Does he feel the same?_ You have been asking yourself this question since the first time you met him and this is the only time you feel like you are close to your answer.

“Can I try something?” Gideon asks

“Um Sure”

Before you know it Gideon’s mouth is on yours and his hands are all over you. You find yourself kissing him back and you realise how complete he makes you feel. _Do I make him feel the same way?_ His hands move from your waist to your face.

He stops kissing you and he hold your face close to his.

“Don’t stop” you whisper.

His eyes light up as he gains the approval he needed. He pulls you into his arms and kisses you again. Gideon grabs the hem of your t-shirt only stopping to pull your shirt over your head. You pull his t-shirt over his head and he guides you over to the bed. You sit as he removes his pants and leans in to kiss you. You lie back as he unbuttons your pants and tugs at the waistband to pull them off. He removed his boxers and then removes your panties. He leans over you and kisses you again and then stands back to admire you. You blush and look away. He grabs your chin and tilts your head up to look at him. You can feel the colour in your cheeks rising. You unhook your bra and cast it to the floor. He looks at you again, making sure this is okay. You nod and lay back again.

***Gideon’s POV**

He can’t believe what he is doing. He didn’t know if she felt the same as he did and he was glad she did. He touches her there and she makes the most beautiful moan he has ever hears. He wants to treasure this moment. She starts to tremble. Her final moan is almost enough to send him over the edge. She relaxes beneath his touch and he kiss her.

Before he realises what she is doing he is beneath her and he holds her waist to steady her.

“Wait, wait.” He stop her

“Is everything alright?”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

She smiles at him and kisses his. “Yes”.

His hands clasp her hips tight as she lowers herself onto him. He groans as she wraps her arms around him.

She moves her hips slowly and he starts to match her movements. The pace begins to speed up and he can feel himself getting closer.

“Lara, I…”

“I know, me too”

His thrusts become shakier and she knows that he is close. With one more thrust she finishes around him and he soon follows.

***Your POV**

He kisses you before rolling onto his back.

“Was that…?” you ask

“That was amazing. You are amazing” He says, pulling you into an embrace.

You close your eyes and drift off to sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. It is my first fanfic so sorry if it isn't good.  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you like it there will be more to come. Let me know what you thought. :-)


End file.
